Monologues
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: Possibly going to be a collection of monologues. The first two will be a pair.
1. Monologue of Death

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_Note:_ I wrote this a while back, based off of a scene from the manga. I'll update with Ed's counterpart to this soon enough. And maybe I'll turn it into a small collection of monologues, or something.

**Monologue of Death**

_It was black.  
"Al."  
"Alphonse."  
"Alphonse."  
Voices...from every direction. Who are they? So familiar...but...WHERE are they?  
Quiet for a moment. "AL!" The voice is desperate. Wait...brother? But then...who are the other two voices...?...Could it be...?...Mother? Mother! We were...looking for her, weren't we? Yes, that's it! We were lost...were we?  
But...if that's so...mother's voice...why does brother sound so desperate...so afraid?  
Calling for me? Am I lost? But then...mother...  
The darkness is clearing. I hear the two other voices call again...mother and...who? A male voice...could it be 'him'? No...I may not remember 'him'...but...I don't think he sounded like this...menacing...Who is it?  
Mother! I can see her, as images shoot through my mind, and past my physical form. She's standing there, just in the distance. Smiling.  
But I feel so light. It's so hard to get to her...if I reach out...mother's voice calls to me again, she suddenly looks worried...  
I reach out my hand, and she reaches out hers. Finger tips graze, then she's holding my hand firm. She looks happy...then sad? Why?  
The creepier voice is back. It calls to me, wickedly. Mother's smile fades, and her form is replaced by...  
Me? But...what does this mean? No...it's not me...he's not all there. His right hand, which holds...mine. No, just the entire right half of his body. His face is becoming more 'there'. He's grinning.  
No. Not his face. Mine. MY face. I reach my left hand up to my cheek. It's there. I trail my fingertips over my lips, to my other cheek. It's gone.  
Horror-stricken I let go of 'it's' hand. A dream? No...the pain I now feel is so real...  
What is it? Where did the people I know go? Mother? Brother?  
Brother! I hear him scream, it sounds so far away now. What did this 'thing' do to my brother!  
The figure is now almost entirely mine, I feel everything going black._

It's quiet. So dark...  
A light? Brother's voice again! Finally! He's come to find me! But...where am I, really?  
I can see him! His face, most of his body...only some of it's missing. My brother coming out of the darkness to find me. Hope.  
He reaches his left hand out to me. I take it, desperate. He pulls me back with him.

The darkness fading again. Everything feels like it was a dream now.  
And, like a dream, the memory of it all begins to fade.

_Fin_


	2. Monologue of Fools

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, manga, anime or otherwise.

_Note:_ The Ed counterpart to _Monologue of Death_.

**Monologue of Fools**

_We know it. It'll work. Everything is perfectly thought out, calculated to the last millimetre of information. There's no way it could go wrong. We can see her again, we can be found.  
Light filling the air as it whirs past us. I feel myself grinning-I'm going to accomplish what even 'he' couldn't. I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove them all wrong. I can bring back what's dead.  
It's getting darker...that means it's drawing to a close, right?  
"Brother?" I look to the side-Al looks uncertain. He's just afraid to try what others say you should not...right?  
But no. He just happened to be the first to notice. I follow his gaze gradually to my left leg...slowly, ever so slowly disintegrating into the light. Darkness, huh?  
My gaze snaps up to my little brother. He sees where my gaze stops. His right arm, the same as my leg. My dear little brother...he was all I had left...but...if this was supposed to work so perfectly, I'd have mother and him, right?  
Bu...if that's true...where are our bodies going! I feel so horrified before the thought comes to me; taking us to mom.  
A look of hope crosses my face, it calms Al down a bit. My leg's slowed in disappearing into nothingness, so it's almost over, right?  
But Al...it's taken his arm, he's screaming now, terrified. He sees what I do not, it seems. He sees failure.  
"Al." His leg disappearing now, he's being pulled back, away. Towards what? A dark shape in the room. What-I cannot see.  
I notice now that I, too, am being pulled towards it. But what is 'it'?  
Doors. A crack in them...Opening?...Yes...the doors are opening. A light pouring through the crack.  
"AL!" I call. Even if it takes us to mother, I should go first, make sure it's safe. I don't want to know the feeling of my brother being hurt. He's almost entirely in now, as am I._

It's so dark...then...light? Images. Things on all sides. I'm being pulled forwards still. I see lands, flags, explosions, life. Everything from birth to the uneasy silence known as death. What are these things? Unfamiliar things, faces, places...  
I see familiar things, too. Brother, mother...'him'. So many things. Childhood memories of Winry and the others. Auntie Pinako scolding us for talking of 'human alchemy'. She tells us again how it's forbidden, deadly. Like déjà vu. I see things I'd never seen before of the others, and things through the eyes of people I've never heard of before, it seems.  
Quite simply: I see everything. I see the world. I see the truth.  
A figure in the distance? Who? A woman...  
Mother! I want to reach to her so desperately but she's so far off. Why won't she come for me?

Darkness again, then the uneasy feeling of hitting the floor. I feel the pain in my leg, so sudden and eerie, creeping up my body. That is the pain where my leg should be.  
Flinching I suddenly remember our plight. Did it work?  
I look up, only to be disappointed, to be horrified. To realize how wrong we were. It wasn't mom...it wasn't human.  
Al! I look around, desperately. He's gone. Nothing left. And then...  
I know where he is. "He got taken away..." I plead. I won't let him have my brother!  
How did I know how to get him? How could I accomplish such a thing? Strange…yet so familiar.  
I see my brother's figure in the distance, as I had mothers. My right arm is being pulled away, as my leg had been. "Al!" I call, "I'm here!"  
He looks to me, I can sense his fear. I reach out my left hand, and he grasps it. I just need to get us out now...

...I know now that even what I did for my brother was wrong. I was desperate; I hated that feeling of being so alone.

We thought we knew it. We thought it'd work. Everything was perfectly thought out, calculated to the last millimetre of information. There was no way it could go wrong. We could see her again, we could be found. It did go wrong. WE were wrong. We were fools.

_Fin_


End file.
